User talk:Mangetsu20/Archive I
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Mangetsu20! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kaoru's Full Appearance.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 03:22, January 9, 2013 No, there's nothing really going on here that anyone can join into. What you need to be aware of are this and this. Better yet, try not to make a Slayer at all for awhile--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:45, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Excellent, that saves us a few headaches. Its a pet peeve of mine and Per's when a new user joins up and the first thing they make is friggin' Slayer Magic--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:18, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Don't Worry The real mistake was not actually telling Per or Aha, that's the fault of Ash and I. As per the section title, don't worry about it, man. You didn't do anything wrong. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:44, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Isn't he already part of your fanon variation of the Wizard Saints though? Or am I thinking of another chararcter? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:06, March 17, 2013 (UTC Long as Godfried is only part of the FTF Wizard Saint group and not both. Now, one important thing to note is that you need 2''' admins to approve a character. I'll look over him, sure, man. Just you need to ask another admin to look over Godfried as well. [[User:Zicoihno|'''Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 04:08, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, perfect. I'll let you know tomorrow then. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:15, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm reading over Godfried now, but in the future, you need to get the translations for his monikers. Small issue though.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC) So, yea Godfried will be added to list of Wizard Saints. That gives him the okay from Ash and I. Still, your issue is translations, to be honest. You don't have to do it for every spell, but some more effort on that front would be nice. Also, no need to put colons in the section titles. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Is Godfried a guild ace? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:57, March 18, 2013 (UTC) It's been deleted. Sorry to hear about your killed enthusiasm. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:34, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I see, well, that's up to you. I won't step into your personal affairs with those two. Well, he was definitely deserving of it, so it's all good. :) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:42, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Interesting I'm actually a relatively inexperienced RPer, the ones I've done have been more stories with Ash than the usual battles I've seen on both the bleach fanons. Felt it was important to point that out now. I'm rather interested though. What did you have in mind? (Would be a learning experience for me anyway) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:04, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh, so like a story type deal? Interesting, I was expecting you to propose a fight. But, what exactly do you mean face along with "my various protagonists and antagonists"? My story with Sanjo is pretty tight time-wise and what not, so it'd have to be considered non-canon on my characters' pages and I tend to kill off my antagonists. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:21, March 22, 2013 (UTC) LOL, I've yet to do that. A mutual guild mission sounds more interesting than a fight, except for the fact that none of my major characters are part of a guild lol. Long as independent mages/council mages can tag along, it would work though. (Sorry if I'm being difficult) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:54, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Thing is, the idea of an independent mage is not being part of a guild. It's a bit different from the independent type of mage that Jellal is. It's been like that since I made Sanjo, that he's his own boss. Here's a thought for the RP, Godfriend is a Wizard Saint and Sanjo is one as well. So, you could just have it that Godfried called him on for the mission with the approval of Victor. Does that work? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:11, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Lol, well, Ezio was tied down to the cause of the Assassins somewhat. Glad that works. So, now with that dealt with, what exactly is the situation of the RP? Dangerous dark guild and so on. On that note, are we making a new dark guild or just recycling one from canon? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:28, March 22, 2013 (UTC) For the timeline thing, the wiki as a whole technically follows the manga by itself. But everyone's story works differently at times, for example, the timeskip doesn't apply to my storyline. For this RP, I plan to label it as non-canon for my characters' pages. On the villain stuff, I see, that works. We should throw Cobra into the mix. Sadly Azuma is dead, so we can't use him. :( [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:06, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Haha, pre-timeskip Cobra. So, from here, let's figure out exactly what old villains to throw into this force being lead by Xanatos. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:21, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Zero's extremely powerful, so he'd have to be more of the enemy's ace as Bluenote was for Grimoire Heart. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:01, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Madara summon, nice. He's a serious challenge for either of our main characters. Good name for the group. Now onto the others. I suppose we should make two of them if need be. I was about to say use Zancrow, but I forgot that he is also dead. We could add in Racer and Midnight. Yea, we'll need to make like two characters. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I see, but I'd rather just be tasked with us making two characters to make things easier. Not sure on your end, but I'm juggling two storylines at the moment. As for Midnight, given that this is Post-Oracion Seis, we can portray him as a tougher guy. Lovely. I already have an idea for a character and his magic to run with. On another note, how long do you want this mission to be? More importantly, how powerful is Xanatos exactly? I'm curious. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I'll start working on my guy soon. Here's the thing, Zeref and Purehito aren't on the same level. Zeref's apparently the strongest mage to live, not just the strongest dark mage. I don't think it's good idea to make someone stronger than Zeref. Stronger than Hades, that can work, but not Zeref. So Xanatos is a body switcher? Interesting. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:47, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright, well, long as he's not hax. I'm gonna start on my guy for the Black Blood Sect (that's the guild name, correct, not just the six best mages). [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:58, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Interesting, I was expecting Xanatos to be the one keeping tabs on Zero. I haven't written much for my guy yet -- Jaime Arda. Will expand soon though. So, is Zero like captured and brainwashed? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:29, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I see. Also, is there any ideal time you want to start up this RP, btw? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:26, March 28, 2013 (UTC) That could work, but I'm gonna be studying for a test and prepping for a presentation on monday as well. If possible, Tuesday would be better. Too late? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:42, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes to Saturday, let's start off then. I'll be very occupied on monday though, just telling you now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:24, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Lol, yea. I assumed something came up for you IRL, now it seems I should have said something. You could start it now if you want, I'll be up for about an hour more. I won't be free tomorrow or monday (well, till around 4), tbh.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:04, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Let's just start the RP on monday night if that works for you. What say you?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:22, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Feel free to start it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:01, April 1, 2013 (UTC) LOL, what a name. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Nice. Just one thing to clarify. I'm sure Godfreid is talking to Sanjo with that question but where are our characters' companions? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:23, April 2, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. Less people for me to control so it works out. :P I'm leaving the basic story elements to you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Lol. Your go, btw. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:44, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright, that's fine. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:27, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:47, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright, your go. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:53, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sorry to bother you, but I saw that you had put an idea for Acclerator Magic, there is no need, I've created Velocity Magic, which should be just the thing you're looking for Phantombeast (talk) 20:35, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure dude be my guest, I like ur magic idea, hope it works out for you. Phantombeast (talk) 21:04, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man, by the way, I saw that you went to Zico to do a storyline, if later when you finish with him, would be interested in doing one with me? Phantombeast (talk) 22:05, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Sweet, can't wait to hear when you're ready to start it. Phantombeast (talk) 22:18, March 22, 2013 (UTC) No Don't make a magic like that you're already creative, now its my turn to be creative. 04:04, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Decided to make a new section, other one was long enough. Anyway, your go. Sorry for the delay. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:57, April 6, 2013 (UTC) It's your go, btw. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:31, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Your turn, sorry for the delay. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:11, April 12, 2013 (UTC) BTW, your go. I'm not sure if I said this already, feelin' forgetful. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Your turn. Sorry for the big delay, will not happen again. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:41, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Yep, indeed.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:48, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Your go. My add was lacking since I'm not sure how things play out here. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:29, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Warning Didn't LastationLover tell you via Blank that I said you couldn't make Sting? I mean Rogue is enough, Sting is overkill. You really don't need both twin dragons. I said sure at first cuz I was not thinking; but now I've though about it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 03:09, April 25, 2013 (UTC) go ahead The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 03:26, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Embarresment As much as it pains me to say this about my own roomate. He's an asshole. -.- The reason why I say this? Because, for the past couple of days, he's been vandalizing my pages while I was in my classes. On my own computer. For what, I don't know. Again, he's asshole. BraveHeart70 (talk) 18:25, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : Well, not my personal ''computer. But the one I use during one of our classes. Mang, I know this will sound awkward coming from me, but I'd like to extend my apologies to you. I was much too harsh; and your response—sending an email to community central—was all it took to make me realize the error of my ways. I would like to apologize to you, and hopefully, we can put all this bad blood behind us, and never bother each other again.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:35, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : To add onto this, after looking over some past interactions with me and other users, I just realised, I treat you like I used to be treated. And I remembered how much I hated that, and you must be feeling quite a bit of resentment and bitterness towards me. So, for the second time, I extend my apologies Mangetsu, and I'll try to get along with you as best I can from now on--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:45, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I remember that actually, and that's the thing, I actually have ''no idea what my problem was towards you, I just seemed to dislike you increasingly at most opportunities and I have no actual idea why. I suppose friends would be a good way to put it, but I'll at least start by curbing my negative behaviour towards you. I'm sure this can work.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:58, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Also, you and Blank can give Sting and Rogue memories if it is crucial. I had been talking to Zico and he mentioned some sort of situation where genetics seem to be able to carry memories, and, good enough for me--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:59, April 27, 2013 (UTC) The Mod Soul rebellion was strictly filler and awful filler at that. Aside from Nozomi. She was where it was at--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:59, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Nozomi was a Thirtsy Sue Pile-up, the Dangai time paradox seemed a bit ridiculous, and BLEACH really isn't the type of series to be able to pull that off, especially with Studio Pierrot of all things backing it. Then there's Sumitsukigasa, or as I like to call it "broken as fuck". And then how the Reigai sacrificed themselves to save the Soul Society and...let's just say I hate it--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:16, April 27, 2013 (UTC) The Fullbring arc was stellar, and I loved the additions in the anime. I just wish it hadn't been the last arc--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:27, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Per is in charge of all things Dragons, Mang. So, any questions you have, you have to direct at her for this one.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:38, April 29, 2013 (UTC) If you mean "fusion" in the Dragon Ball sense, no. If you mean "merging magic", that's the principle of it actually. To my knowledge, the magics need to be compatible, but if I recall correctly, Team Natsu pretty much Unison Raided against Purehito, and not all of their magic should be compatible, so compatibility doesn't seem to be an issue in most cases--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:45, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Nah, Rogue's appearance is most likely due to his assimilation of Sting's magic, and then having seven years to fully assimilate it into his body. Physical changes would make sense--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Not quite. That statement is inaccurate. Dragon Slayers, to our knowledge, do not become Dragons with prolonged use of Dragon Slayer Magic. And, Arcadios (who we can trust now), said it was Zeref who turned Acnologia from a human into a dragon, thus once again refuting that theory. If there was any truth to it at all, I'd believe overuse of DRAGON FORCE is what turns a user into a Dragon, as Dragon Force makes you even more like a dragon than your normal slayer magic--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:09, April 29, 2013 (UTC) : To add onto that, Zirconis mentioned Acnologia frequently killed dragons and "bathed in the blood of dragons", this probably had an adverse effect on him--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:16, April 29, 2013 (UTC) It all depends on whose account of the tale is true, Zirconis (who is a dick) or Arcadios, who is a noble baws--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:22, April 29, 2013 (UTC) RP Your go.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:51, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Ever plan on actually continuing the RP? If you want to put the thing on hold, tell me. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:03, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Alright, your turn when you're ready. Sorry for the delay. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:41, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I finally posted. Sorry for my epic fail delay. >_> [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:35, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Header Just click "edit" on your page, scroll down to my message, and CP this for your use, simply edit the crucial parts like the image and the title -w- --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:25, October 16, 2013 (UTC) (I'd also remove it after you get the image, otherwise, it'll just stay on your talk page)--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:26, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Click edit and you'll see how to center with this.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:02, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Only time I'v e enjoyed Minerva in a panel -w- --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Gotta get information somehow -w- --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:17, November 11, 2013 (UTC) In answer to your question, I don't have a problem with you since we barely known each other. The only reason I suggested for Godfried to be possibly taken down is because you barely edit here and Per stated that for a person's character to stay a Wizard Saint, the user would have to edit here within a six week time span (or is it six months? Gotta ask her on that). Anyways, as you may know three people who had characters on the list of Wizard Saints had left the site completely. I wasn't sure if you've left or not. However, Per recently messaged me, saying that you were doing an RP with Fire here. Anyway, it's nothing personal since I don't know you. Even if I did know you in some regard, I wouldn't go outta my way to make a personal attack or whatever; makes me seem petty and immature. So you getting yourself aggravated over this is meaningless. This is just business as some would say. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 12:41, April 17, 2015 (UTC) See, this what I get for being cordial. I try to be nice about this and you're flinging mud. But you know what, I'm not gonna go there because it's not worth it. You're getting pissy over something minor. The only thing you do here is either comment on blogs or make them, both of which Aha asks you to do. Then there's the RP with Fire. But beyond that..... Anyways, the point is I made a suggestion and you're acting negatively towards it, and not in a mature manner if I may add. I mean seriously, calm down. The world's not gonna end here. Could you at least me like you're not gonna kill me. We barely know each other, emphasis on the word "barely". But hey, do you. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 06:27, April 18, 2015 (UTC) If what you're worried about is your character's title being taken, then rest assured. That's not gonna happen. No one's gonna let it. It's just that we're renewing the Wizard Saint roster. That's just about it. Ahura Halcyone, Nemesis, & Liam Verz all still have their titles and recognized as such. The exception is that their names were taken down because their respective users left the site. We need to refresh it new users so that everyone has a chance to be on there. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 06:38, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Here's my suggestion to you. When a person is telling you something, don't get bent-out-of-shape. It makes you seem immature and can't deal with the simplest of problems. And giving me an ultimatum, acting like you know everything? Seriously? I suggest you back the f*ck up.You made something that seemed so minor into a big deal. Hell, if this was with any other user, they wouldn't have reacted in the same fashion as you are now. I suggest before you start a conversation, take a chill pill and calm the fuck down. Now, I appreciate it if you stop messaging me about this. This is something that shouldn't gotten outta hand. I've already forgotten about this and you're still on it. Also, try not insulting other users. In fact, I promised myself I wasn't gonna go there, but nevermind. Drink some cranberry juice, get some heavy flow tampons, and go see a gynecologist. I think you're starting to menstruate. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 04:40, April 19, 2015 (UTC)